


Erased

by Aerith (AerisTheBlossomGal)



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisTheBlossomGal/pseuds/Aerith
Summary: If being responsible for changing outcomes, wasn't bad enough. A now 21 year old Cloud Strife must travel back in time. To prevent a tragedy that occurred 10 years previous. When a girl he like, A mysterious girl named Aerith Gainsborough life was cut short. What worst is a innocent man was framed and the murder walks free. Can cloud put a stop to it? Or well history be doomed to repeat itself.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I don't own it. The anime or the characters from final fantasy seven. I only inspired because of the anime erased. If you're not familiar with it. I recommend to anime fans. Also note this be a slow plot. I'm still working out the details. I am also working on many fanfics. So you may need to be patience with me. First chapter going to be a little short. The chapters be longer later. So with farther do let's begin.

Cloud point of view

"I'm scared, to scared to dig a little deeper within myself. I know it won't change anything. But if am going to change the outcome, I must start here. I'm scared, scared of being shut out.

Afraid it won't make a difference... Yet deep down, I want to hope. Hope for the better. I'm scared!" Thought cloud as he stepped on the train headed to his house. "How many years has it been? Ten years maybe?"cloud asked himself.

"Sure the coffee is great, and the taste is great. I got a smoking hot girlfriend. That most man would die for. But what it worth, their something just missing, that Why I can't put my finger on it.

I remember the day we met... I remember her smile, the kiss on the check, everything and yet. None of makes sense. Without her here life feels incomplete. I'm scared." Cloud thought, as he when to nap.

Later that week

"People want to see what makes writers tick. This profession might not suit you." Came the voice of his best friend Zack Fair, who was number one publisher in the business. Was young for success. He looked it to, he had nicely kept spike hair. Jet Black short cut hair, eyes the color of the sky.

Leaving cloud feeling a little depressed. Zack looked up at his friend. "You need to dig a little deeper into yourself." Zack said with a grin on his face.

"He right of course. Zack Fair I mean but still... I'm scared, that there wasn't anything I could do. She would still be alive if I had acted." Thought Cloud Strife, after leaving the publishing industry. "But that just isn't the case. I'm almost sorry to say that no amount of words or apology's well bring her back!" Cloud thought.


End file.
